


Not Just Nightmares

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [97]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Nightmares, Pre series, Stanford Era, angsty, revealing the supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been having horrific nightmares of Jess dying. He tries to tell her the truth, of what his life has been, of what he's seeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: Jessica Moore (as in canon) dies. Sam has nightmares/prophetic dreams. This is angsty. It takes place at Stanford.

Sam’s been having nightmares.

Not that that is anything too unusual. Nightmares have always haunted him. But that’s made him good at dealing with them, at coping, and then hiding them.

Lately, though, Jess has been noticing. Sam supposes that he’s slipping. He’s waking her up in the night alongside himself, and he knows he looks terrible during the day. She puts it more diplomatically, of course, because she’s a nice person. But it’s what she means.

Sam dreams of monsters coming to their apartment. Of whatever killed Mom getting Jess. Of burning, and Sam can’t understand, how his brain could throw together such a vivid recreation of an event he doesn’t remember, was only ever told about in the most cursory details.

It happens, night after night.

“Sam,” Jess says one morning, when he goes up to their coffee maker for the fourth time. “Something’s going on. Please. Tell me.”

He hesitates a moment. He’s never told this before, never confessed to what he’s known since childhood. But this dream won’t leave him, and even if it’s ridiculous in its own way, it’s a valid fear. The supernatural are everywhere.

“Jess…” He begins. “What would you say, if I told you, everything you thought was fake…the things under the bed, that go bump in the night…that they’re real?”

She looks sympathetic. Too sympathetic, really, for the news Sam just delivered. Anyone who actually processed that, actually listened, would be freaked out. Demanding answers, proof.

“Nightmares?” She asks gently.

Sam swallows. “Yeah,” he says, because he won’t lie to her. “But that’s not all, there’s more to them, and I…”

“You’re really stressed about those LSAT results, huh?” She asks. She leans over and kisses his cheek. “Relax. I’m positive you did amazing. And you’ll know in just a few days.”

Sam knows a lost cause when he sees one. He slumps. “Yeah,” he says. “That’s it.”

Over the next week, he has nightmare after nightmare. The LSAT results do come, and he did do fantastic, but the nightmares don’t abate. If anything, they get worse, with more details, longer.

The one night, Sam’s barely asleep, not even dreaming yet, when Dean breaks into his apartment. And after that, he doesn’t have the nightmare anymore.

He wonders, briefly, much later, if Jess thought of that awkward, stuttering breakfast conversation from a week before when she died.


End file.
